Silencio de una casa
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Drabble] Bulma, como madre, solo puede ver como su hijo muere de apoco a causa de una cruda enfermedad que lo consume. ¿Es difícil ver a la persona que mas ama, caer en un silencio fúnebre, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo mas allá de intentar mantenerlo feliz?. ¿Que hace una madre que pronto no será madre? ¿Qué hace Bulma?


**Silencio de una casa.**

Nuevamente me encontraba observando las hojas caer, apreté con fuerza la taza entre mis manos, seguía con la mirada hojas anaranjadas al azar caer presurosas al suelo, como se amontonaban... sin vida, secas. Muertas. Di un sorbo de café, mientras seguía inhalando la mezcla entre vapor sabor amargo y el viento agridulce del otoño. Me apoye mas en la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero, sin decir mas que un suspiro.

Suspire con los ojos cansados, mientras una gota caía por mi mejilla. Dirija mi mirada al pequeño niño que barría las hojas con su amigo. ¿Cando creció tanto? Lo veía caminar lentamente, mientras el hijo de un viejo amigo corría a su alrededor animado. El jadeante intentaba mantener el ritmo. Casi sin éxito.

¿Tal vez diez años? Su onceavo cumpleaños seria dentro de un mes. El calendario no dejaba de estresarme, llenando de amargura mis días desde que el pequeño Trunks enfermo con un virus mortal y fuerte, principalmente desconocido. ¿Dos años? ¿Tal vez tres? Recuerdo exactamente como el doctor entro a la sala, sus exactas palabras llenas de tristeza hipócrita que un doctor anciano puede expresar.

 _"Es una enfermedad muy rara, lamentablemente no tenemos una cura. Solo seguir estudiándola. Lo siento"_ Entre el silencio de la sala, el medico se despidió de nosotros. El sonido de mi llanto envolvió la habitación.

Desde ese momento no hubo día que descansara, día en que permaneciera en calma, o incluso segundo en que permaneciera una sonrisa en mi rostro. Verlo a él comer o reír era lo único que me hacia fuerte... pero día a día se debilitaba, sin la posibilidad de saber si sobreviviría para ver las caricaturas a la mañana siguiente. ¿Como podría dormir o siquiera vivir en calma sabiendo que mi hijo, mi mayor tesoro, moría? Realmente, moría; Ambos lo hacíamos.

" _Estas serán las ultimas semanas de vida_ " Dijo el medico con tranquilidad " _¿Prefirió que falleciera en su hogar? ¿O que permanezca aquí?_ "

Acepte que no viviría mas tiempo, y si lo hacia, ¿Era vida mantenerse en estado vegetativo a tan corta edad? ¿Sin jugar? ¿Sin reír? No lo creo. Fue una decisión difícil, pero que la casa se inunde con su risa, al menos un par de horas; Era realmente perfecto y todo lo que deseaba.

Me gire para verlos entrar a ambos a la cocina, animados a robarse algunas galletas. Goten batallaba para lograr alcanzarlas, se estiraba cuanto podía intentando llegar a la lacena. Trunks lo mantenía abajo, se veía que no soportaba bien el peso de su amigo. Me acerque a ayudarlos, ambos rieron mientras comían las galletas. Yo reí por oírlos.

Al final, los días fueron así: Risa, travesuras, dibujos mal coloreados y cuentos nocturnos. Era la vida de un niño normal de su edad; Era.

Una tarde de lluvia, casi apunto de comenzar el invierno, dos días antes de su cumpleaños. Trunks no despertó de la siesta. El silencio reinaba la habitación, la casa. Todos los lugares donde el solía pasearse o correr se encontraban vacíos, oscuros y casi sin aire...

La casa aprecia triste, opaca. Como si lo extrañara, como todos los habitantes ahí dentro. No quiero decir que yo lo extrañe más, por que tal vez mentiría, Vegeta sufría en silencio; como todos.

Yo no pude soportar mucho tiempo mas, solamente... me deje llevar por la tristeza. Deje que la soledad existencial de una madre que ya no era madre, me aborde, me envuelva. Y solo saliera en formas de cortes en mis venas. Sosegado, solo el goteo de mi tristeza invadir el cuarto del baño.

Pero lo vi ahí, del otro lado con un traje blanco, igual a como se veía en el ataúd. Calmado y feliz. Extendió los brazos y me abrazo, en silencio. Yo bese su frente y hice mas fuerte el abrazo... en silencio lo ame como nunca lo volví hacer.

 **FIN**

* * *

Estimados y apreciados lectores.

 _Mi ausencia no tiene perdón._

 _Pero el rencor tampoco. Simplemente fui feliz en exceso, sufrí en exceso. Volví a quien era, a mi vida normal...Volví a escribir. Tal vez no dure mucho aquí, pero ustedes serán testigos de mi presencia o ausencia, como lo fueron con mi crecimiento y madurez. Escribir no es mi vida, pero es parte de mi alma; y eso es mas importante._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme._

 _Muchas gracias por creer en mi._


End file.
